


Say My Name

by hellocaffineaddict



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellocaffineaddict/pseuds/hellocaffineaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pynch week day 8- freeform,   When Adam says Ronan he means Ronan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> No story whatsoever. Totally shameless Pynch feels.

He couldn't see anything, just the sound of cicadas serenading the night.

Then, footsteps came towards him

"Trust me" whispered the voice tickling his ear

He nodded his head once but clenched his hands into fists

hands trailed his shoulder raising goosebumps along the path as they reached his hands

they released the tight hold and raised the hands up saying.

"trust me, just feel, let go, it's gonna be OK" 

Adam let go, feeling the silk under his hands the slight hitch in breath showing he was not the only one affected

The muscles played beneath his fingers, the neck, the shoulders, the chest.

His hands dared, dipping lower, finger tips circled the navel, caught the trail beneath

He traced the hard length ending in the wetness

Confident now, his mouth followed the path his fingers mapped 

instincts leading him now

The fast breaths released by the body under him with a moan begged for release

When his tongue touched the flavour it turned both of them wild

all his other senses fed his hunger, the sounds louder, scents stronger and the feel burned both their bodies hotter

sweat trickled down their backs despite the cold

until the heat filled the world in between to a sweet release.

They learned to breath again after being suspended in air

Adam released his eyes from the silk tied around them and felt as though he was seeing for the first time

Blue eyes smiled at him crinkling at the corners sparkling with life

He raised his fingers to feel the sharp cuts of his cheeks, seeing what his fingers learned before

"Ronan" Adam said his voice still a little breathless

A million different ways his name had been said but he liked this one the best


End file.
